Du monde caché
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Il existe un Monde du Double des créatures magiques qui interfère souvent avec le monde mortel. Islande avait toujours été une terre où landvaettir et álfar vivaient en nombre conséquent et les humains finissaient irrémédiablement par empiéter sur leur territoire. Alors parfois, Norvège était appelé pour parlementer avec le monde caché.


Un nouvel OS, sur Norvège et Islande cette-fois.

Je suis partie de l'idée de présenter les Landvaettir et Huldufólk islandais, mais avec l'affaire de la base aérienne de Keflavík, j'en suis venue à également parler de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Rien de trop précis, cela dit.

Les Landvaettir sont des esprits gardiens de la terre. Ils font encore aujourd'hui partie du Huldufólk islandais, avec les álfar (elfes). Le Huldufólk est formé d'êtres chtoniens ressemblant à des humains mais "habitant" la nature. La plupart des Islandais sont convaincus de leur existence. En Norvège, on a aussi les hulderfolket. En Islande, il y a aussi quatre Landvaettir protecteurs figurant sur les Armoiries d'Islande.

Le "prologue" mentionne la colonisation de l'Islande par les Norvégiens en 874. Quand j'ai commencé, j'ai vraiment digressé... ce qui fait que j'ai déjà une bonne base pour un autre OS sur le sujet.

Dum = idiot (norvégien).

Lillebror = petit-frère (norvégien).

Storebror = grand-frère (norvégien).

Stóri bróðir = grand-frère (islandais).

Edit : Il est canonique qu'Islande voit les créatures magiques mais il affirme le contraire pour ne pas passer pour un enfant.

* * *

 **Du monde caché**

La première interférence de Norvège envers les Landvaettir d'Islande fut en réalité sa première action en abordant les côtes du « pays des glaces » sur le knörr d'Ingólfur Arnarson . Il insista pour ôter lui-même la figure de proue du bateau tout en murmurant un chant apaisant à destination des Landvaettir de l'île.

Déjà, avant même d'avoir débarqué, Nóreegr avait senti la forte présence des créatures magiques habitant l'île.

La deuxième interférence intervint peu de temps après, lorsqu'il trouva son petit frère. Ísland était encore un bambin à l'époque, se déplaçant à quatre pattes, gazouillant plus que parlant, sans défense à première vue. Mais Nóreegr s'était figé devant le dragonneau, l'enfant géant, le veau et le jeune aigle qui l'entouraient.

Même s'ils étaient encore aussi jeunes qu'Ísland, les Quatre Landvaettir gardiens de l'île en imposaient déjà.

\- Je le protégerai, leur promit Nóreegr. Sur les Dieux et sur le sang, dans un geste d'inconscience. Mais il ne comptait pas trahir cette promesse, qu'importe les siècles et les douleurs du temps.

Tout le monde crut toujours qu'il avait seulement recueilli son petit-frère ce jour-là. Mais Nóreegr avait également élevé quatre puissants Landvaettir. Et quand il avait pris Ísland à ses côtés, pour ne pas le laisser tout seul sur son île éloignée, en proie à quiconque voudrait l'attaquer, Nóreegr avait été rassuré de la présence de ces Quatre gardiens au « pays des glaces ».

* * *

Mais avec le temps, malgré son éducation et la présence nombreuse, et connue des humains, du Huldufólk sur son territoire, Islande ne les vit plus. Ou du moins affirma ne plus les voir. Norvège doutait de cette affirmation car son petit-frère avait été capable, dans son enfance, de voir et communiquer avec le monde magique. Et s'il disait vrai, il tenait bien évidemment Danemark, qui avait également eu un grand rôle dans l'éducation du jeune pays, pour responsable de cette perte de capacité.

Mais cette situation avait de bons côtés, très avantageux pour lui. Après tout, le Huldufólk d'Islande posait souvent quelques soucis à son petit-frère qui reconnaissait que la solution la plus simple dans ces cas de figure était de l'appeler pour qu'il traite directement avec le peuple caché.

Norvège ne ratait jamais une occasion de se précipiter aux côtés de son frère dès qu'il faisait appel à lui. Même si c'était sur le bout des lèvres et avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Islande n'aimait pas demander de l'aide à ses aînés.

L'affaire de la base aérienne de Keflavík de mars 1943 lui revenait particulièrement en tête.

\- Alors, le contremaître affirme avoir reçu une visite nocturne ?

Les deux frères se rendaient sur le site d'un pas assez lent pour ménager le corps affaibli de Norvège. Il aurait voulu accélérer le pas, malgré la douleur, tout plutôt qu'inquiéter son frère, mais Emil s'entêtait à garder le rythme d'un escargot. S'il était réellement honnête, Lukas lui en était reconnaissant. Depuis l'Opération Weserübung où son pays s'était retrouvé occupé par les forces allemandes et sa fuite jusqu'à Londres en compagnie de son roi Haakon VII et du gouvernement en exil, il ne cessait de participer aux missions de la Résistance norvégienne. Sa neutralité n'aurait finalement servi à rien.

Alors quand Angleterre lui avait parlé de ce souci magique rencontré par Amérique lors de la construction de la base aérienne de Keflavík, Norvège avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il s'était proposé, profitant qu'Angleterre était accaparé par l'effort de guerre, d'aller à sa place en Islande durant sa convalescence. Son flanc était après tout déchiré de part en part, seule sa condition de Nation lui permettant de se mouvoir, ce qui le rendait inutile pour toute opération militaire.

Norvège avait également rappelé à Angleterre qu'il connaissait le Huldufólk bien mieux que lui. Peut-être aussi que son troll, ombre rassurante dans son dos, avait fléchi Arthur.

\- Une femme demandant de retarder les travaux, acquiesça Islande, cessant de se mordre les lèvres. Norvège se demandait bien ce qui le rendait aussi nerveux. Si Amérique osait aller à l'en contre des décisions du Huldufólk islandais, il se ferait un plaisir de se rappeler un nið diffamatoire. Ou de demander à son troll de le broyer.

La bras d'Islande s'enroula soudainement autour de lui, soutenant son pas chancelant, et il cligna des yeux, un sourire heureux florissant sur ses lèvres. C'était donc ça qui rendait Islande nerveux.

\- Tu sais que je prendrais le parti de la femme, Emil ?

Il ne ferait aucune remarque sur la proximité affichée d'Islande. Après tout, en grandissant, il avait commencé à retenir ses marques d'affection et Norvège ne voulait pas risquer qu'il se rétracte.

\- Je m'en doute… C'est juste qu'Amérique ne comprend pas.

\- Dois-je sévir, lillebror ?

L'occupation d'Islande par Angleterre puis Amérique ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Il avait été à deux doigts de déchaîner ses pouvoirs sur Angleterre, prenant le risque de s'opposer à la magie des frères Kirkland. Arthur avait frissonné devant son regard sanguinaire, se rappelant le viking qu'il avait connu de ses yeux d'enfant, et avait enchaîné les arguments quant à la présence des Alliés sur le territoire islandais.

Norvège s'était senti terriblement désespéré à ce moment-là. Suède maintenait sa neutralité tant bien que mal. Finlande avait dû choisir le camp opposé aux Alliés à cause des attaques de l'URSS sur son territoire. Danemark supportait l'occupation allemande depuis l'Opération Weserübung. Sa propre neutralité avait volé en éclats. Et voilà que même Islande était touché par l'horreur de cette guerre.

Il avait fallu que son petit frère en personne lui assure qu'il était en accord avec la situation pour qu'il se calme.

\- Tu n'as aucune nouvelle de Dan ?

Islande le regarda étrangement, étonné qu'il en vienne à parler de Danemark.

\- Nos communications sont toujours coupées… répondit-il du bout des lèvres, regardant ailleurs, une gêne perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Il comprendra, le rassura Norvège en caressant ses cheveux, malgré ses faibles protestations. Lukas s'assurerait personnellement que Mathias ne réagisse pas avec colère à l'autonomie de plus en plus affirmée d'Islande. Il était temps qu'Emil navigue avec sa propre voile, même s'il serait toujours là pour l'aider, en cas de besoin. Et Danemark aussi, il en était certain. L'idiot avait juste tendance à ne penser qu'à la douleur de la séparation, en séquelle à la dissolution douloureuse de l'Union de Kalmar.

\- Vous êtes enfin là !

La voix d'Amérique lui vrilla la tête mais le sortit au moins de ses sombres souvenirs. Jusqu'à ce que le manque de Danemark ne se rappelle à lui. Amérique était aussi exubérant que Mathias, mais réussissait l'exploit d'être encore plus pénible.

\- Les travaux sont arrêtés, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Pourquoi se presser ?

\- Mais voyons, _man_ , c'est parce que tu viens régler les choses ! cria Amérique avec un grand sourire et un ton évident. Par le bras qui le soutenait, Norvège sentit son frère se tendre.

\- Non, gronda-t-il en soutenant le regard d'Alfred avec aplomb. Il eut le plaisir de le voir se reculer d'un pas.

 _« Nous voulons juste déménager. »_

Il se tourna vers la femme qui venait de lui parler sur un ton doux et lui sourit, ne faisant pas attention au visage étonné d'Amérique.

\- Vous aurez le temps de déménager. Combien de temps vous faudrait-il ?

 _« Deux semaines. »_

\- Alors les travaux attendront deux semaines, lui promit-il en adressant un regard sévère à Amérique qui ouvrit la bouche en un rond parfait.

\- Mais, mais, non, _man_ ! On est en guerre, tu as oublié ?

\- Il aurait du mal à oublier avec ses blessures ! s'écria Islande qui était silencieux jusqu'à présent, étonnamment protecteur avec lui. Son bras s'était resserré autour de lui, presque à lui faire mal en vérité, chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais, et il fusillait Amérique de ses grands yeux violets.

Norvège se mit à sourire.

En réponse à sa colère, les Quatre Landvaettir d'Islande étaient apparus. Bergrisi avait posé ses grosses mains sur leurs épaules avec la douceur d'une plume. Griðungur tapait du sabot, secouant sa grosse tête ornée de cornes acérées. Dreki et Gammur entouraient Amérique qui, s'il ne les voyait pas, sentit parfaitement leur puissance qui le pressait de part et part.

\- Euh… _men_ , je sens un truc là… Arrêtez ça.

Alors Amérique croyait tout de même, un peu au fond de lui, à la magie, malgré ce qu'il pouvait bien affirmer tout haut. Certainement un reste de sa vie passée dans la maison Kirkland.

\- Tu ne devrais pas énerver des Puissances que tu ne comprends pas, Amérique.

\- Ils sont ici, Nor ? demanda Islande. Norvège hocha la tête, caressant le museau de Griðungur qui s'était avancé jusqu'à lui. Emil chercha « à l'aveugle » la grosse main de Bergrisi sur son épaule.

\- Je me disais bien que je sentais leur présence.

Norvège fixa le géant d'un regard interrogateur qui n'eut comme réponse qu'un sourire et un haussement d'épaules. Les Quatre Landvaettir étaient désespérément fidèles à Islande, ce ne serait pas d'eux que Lukas pourrait obtenir l'aveu qu'Emil voyait encore les créatures magiques.

\- Vous êtes aussi flippants qu'Angleterre… marmonna Amérique. Dreki souffla quelques flammèches près de son visage et il blêmit en sentant la chaleur inattendue. De l'autre côté, Gammur le poussa du bec avec une telle force qu'Alfred, pourtant de bonne condition, trébucha en avant, battant des bras pour se retenir. Lukas vit alors son troll mettre son pied en travers de son chemin pour l'empêcher de rétablir son équilibre.

La femme du Huldufólk se mit à rire doucement, une main délicatement pressée contre sa bouche, les yeux pétillants. Norvège préférait la voir ainsi, plutôt que tremblante et apeurée.

Amérique se redressa d'un bond, atterré de sa chute qui, à des yeux non avertis, était des plus ridicules. Norvège souriait d'un air goguenard et même Islande était silencieusement moqueur.

\- Deux semaines, nous sommes d'accord ?

\- Yeah ! Mais après, les travaux reprennent ! Il nous faut cette base aérienne.

 _« Nous serons assurément partis dans deux semaines et je visiterai à nouveau le contremaître pour lui indiquer qu'il peut tranquillement reprendre les travaux. Merci à toi, Norvège. »_

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui pour l'enlacer doucement de ses bras éthérées et, pour la première depuis longtemps, apaisé, Norvège sourit sincèrement. Sans joie, colère ou sarcasme. Un simple sourire tranquille, rempli de fraîcheur et de lumière.

 _« Et je crois que quelqu'un d'autre souhaite te parler. »_

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu, retournée dans son rocher pour continuer d'organiser le déplacement de sa famille. Lukas ne sentait plus la douleur de son corps, plus la lancinante déchirure de son esprit quant à son sol occupé, ni même la tristesse induite par la distance prise entre les Nordiques.

Il savait que le sentiment ne pourrait pas s'éterniser, que la souffrance reviendrait, mais il pouvait au moins jouir du cadeau tant qu'il durerait.

\- Stóri bróðir?

La petite voix d'Islande le sortit de sa rêvasserie. Il le regarda avec de grands yeux interloqués, une nouvelle vague de bonheur, roulante comme le tonnerre dans le ciel, dévastant plus efficacement encore les ombres l'entachant que la lumière de l'álf.

\- Tu m'as appelé storebror… , murmura-t-il d'une voix ténue, presque inaudible, qui n'osait affirmer trop fort ce qu'elle disait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'Islande refusait de lui accorder ce titre. Le plus jeune rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, se défendant rapidement :

\- Ne t'y habitues pas, c'était juste pour te remercier et …

\- Merci, lillebror, le coupa doucement Lukas dont le sourire avait réussi l'exploit de s'agrandir. Islande était adorable lorsqu'il rougissait comme ça, agrippant le bout de ses vêtements en tremblotant de gêne, d'une façon qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis des années. Mais Norvège n'allait pas lui faire remarquer, de peur de le braquer encore plus et de ne plus jamais recevoir cette marque fraternelle.

Il regarda plutôt le corbeau blanc qui attendait près de Dreki et Gammur. La remarque de la femme du Huldufólk lui trottait en tête.

\- Tu as un message ?

Islande fronça les sourcils en silence. Son regard s'était détourné vers l'animal et son frère était habitué à ses dialogues dans le vide - s'il ne voyait réellement plus les créatures magiques.

 _« Un certain Dan parlait seul dans la neige. »_ répondit le corbeau blanc après avoir nettoyé l'intérieur de ses ailes. Il sentit Emil sursauter contre lui, en commun ou en écho de sa propre surprise, il n'aurait su le dire.

\- Que disait-il ?

Danemark avait sciemment cherché à contacter le monde magique. C'était donc qu'il avait un message à lui faire passer et il craignait désormais le pire. Allemagne avait peut-être laissé une certaine autonomie au roi Christian X mais rien ne promettait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi.

Surtout connaissant le caractère de Mathias.

A sa grande surprise, le corbeau blanc, répétant au mot près le message de Danemark, dicta un norrois maladroit que Norvège eut peine à traduire.

 _« Vais bien. Raid, résistance. Pas inquiétude. Me manquez. »_

\- Dan rejoint le combat, Emil.

Son frère déglutit en hochant la tête.

\- Il dit de ne pas s'inquiéter…

\- Comme si c'était possible avec lui, marmonna Islande, disant tout haut ce qu'il n'en pensait pas moins tout bas. Danemark était un incorrigible fonceur inconscient des dangers. Norvège fixa le corbeau blanc d'un regard implorant :

\- Veille sur lui, je t'en prie.

 _« Je ferai ce que je pourrai. Dois-je donner une réponse ? »_

Danemark ne pourrait pas entendre l'animal magique mais… Lukas fouilla dans sa mémoire et trouva aisément quelque chose à même de faire passer son message autrement que par la parole.

\- Je vais te graver un bâton avec le mot « Dum. ». Tu n'auras qu'à le laisser tomber sur sa tête, il comprendra.

Le corbeau caqueta un rire.

 _« J'en ferais ainsi. Soigne-toi bien, Norvège. »_

\- Malheureusement, soupira Lukas, la guerre est sur nous.

 _« Toutes les guerres finissent par passer. »_

Alors qu'il s'envolait dans un sillage de plumes blanches, serrant entre ses serres le bâton gravé, Norvège songea que même si la guerre finissait un jour, il doutait qu'ils en sortent indemnes.

En août 1943, Danemark se rebella contre Allemagne. La flotte danoise amarrée à Copenhague fut sabordée : 32 navires coulèrent, 2 naviguèrent jusqu'au Groenland, 4 se réfugièrent chez Suède et il n'en resta plus que 14 pour les Allemands. Lukas apprit par le corbeau blanc, qui servait d'intermédiaire entre eux, que Mathias avait rejoint la résistance danoise et participait à l'exfiltration de sa population juive en Suède où Berwald avait volontiers accepté de l'aider, malgré la neutralité de son pays.

* * *

Une autre de ses intercessions auprès du Huldufólk lui revenait souvent en tête . La guerre était terminée depuis déjà près d'un demi-siècle. Islande ne l'avait pas mandé cette fois-ci, il avait seulement entendu les moqueries de corbeaux de passage en Norvège, sur des álfar qui refusaient de se déplacer et bloquaient les travaux humains.

A son grand déplaisir, son petit frère avait demandé l'aide d'une medium de son peuple.

\- Erla Stefánsdóttir s'en sort très bien, tu sais, je peux me débrouiller. Tu n'avais pas à faire le chemin, Nor.

\- Mais Is'…

Dire qu'Emil était indifférent à son air boudeur. Il ne put que fusiller la pauvre femme du regard.

\- Essaye quand même, Nor… , finit par craquer Islande. Ils refusent de déménager.

\- Appelle-moi storebror, lillebror.

Islande gémit en se frottant les tempes.

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Norvège pinça des lèvres, agacé de s'être fait prendre au piège. Il ne mentirait jamais à son frère, soit-il pour obtenir de lui le titre tellement recherché.

\- Ils sont têtus dans le Huldufólk. A part l'emploi de la force, je ne pense pas.

\- Je refuse de les chasser. Tant pis alors, la route de Kopavogur contournera leur maison. Tu vois, tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de venir.

\- Je suis ton grand-frère.

\- Mais je suis grand et indépendant, maintenant, Nor. Je peux gérer moi-même les interférences du monde magique.

\- Demander aux humains alors que je suis là…

\- Nor, arrête.

\- Mais quand même… me préférer une femme mortelle…

Vaincu et le visage barbouillé de rouge, Islande s'écria le plus doucement qu'il le put pour ne pas se faire entendre par les humains aux alentours :

\- D'accord ! Je t'appellerai dans les cas extrêmes.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui ! Maintenant, arrête avec ça.

Norvège acquiesça et libéra son sourire victorieux qui soutira une moue agacée chez Islande. Il se sentait étrangement fier de réussir, après toutes ces années, à encore manipuler son frère en surjouant ses émotions.

\- Tu sais, Emil, tu devrais mettre en avant ces croyances. Ça attirerait du monde. Beaucoup de personnes viennent voir la Trolltunga. Et il y a ce rocher, que je connais, mais que les hommes ignorent encore... je l'appellerai le Trollpikken.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ce… rocher.

Devant la gêne de son petit-frère, Norvège rit de bon cœur, tapotant la tignasse tirant sur le blanc, sans prendre garde aux récriminations du plus jeune.

Il s'avéra qu'il avait raison pour le tourisme aux elfes.

* * *

Les deux événements cités sont véridiques et il y a vraiment un tourisme aux elfes en Islande. Ça donne encore plus envie d'y aller !

La Trolltunga est "La Langue du Troll", une formation rocheuse naturelle en Norvège. Trollpikken se traduit gentiment "Le Pénis du Troll", d'où la gêne d'Islande. Regardez les actualités en tapant "Norvège" (oui, ça m'arrive souvent, déformation d'historienne) : ce rocher naturel a été vandalisé dernièrement, ce qui fait que j'en ai connu l'existence... (Et dire que récemment aussi, la Petite Sirène de Copenhague a été peinturé deux fois...). Il semble qu'il soit découvert récemment, même s'il est sans aucun doute beaucoup plus ancien, d'où le fait qu'il ne peut être connu au moment de l'affaire de la route de Kopavogur.


End file.
